Once Upon a Nightmare's Eve
by FaerieLights
Summary: Premonitions only happen in movies, right? there's no way that Lily could have dreamt the future... or so she thinks
1. Prefect Duties

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the glasses that I use to type this, and the typing equipment… which is technically my dad's considering he bought it.

Once Upon a Nightmare's Eve

By: Faerielights

Chapter 1

Prefect Duties

She tossed her auburn curls over her shoulder and prepared to walk through the barrier that separated her two worlds. Waving a final good-bye to her parents, Lily turned, grasped the handle of her trolley and briskly walked towards the wall that pretended it was not hiding a platform 9 and ¾. Within the blink of an eye, the pretty redhead disappeared and her parents left to go to their empty nest. Petunia had headed off to school the day before.

On the other side of the barrier, Lily surveyed the scarlet engine that was the Hogwarts Express with a twinkle in her eye and a happy sigh. She once more grabbed a hold of her belongings and pushed through the throng of magical people. There was no point in looking for Bella and Mackenzie just yet, she would find them on her rounds and join up with them after that. As she strolled past a trio of boys, she glared at them whilst noticing that their sandy haired plotter was missing, she ignored the cat calls they aimed at her ("Hey cutie, wanna go for a moonlit ride on my broomstick?") and brought her trunk to be loaded at the back of the train. Once that had been accomplished, she turned to go find the prefects compartment and promptly banged into someone.

"Sorry," she said, without looking up.

"Watch it mudblood, you might give me your dirtiness," Severus Snape growled at her, acting as if she had a flesh eating disease. He didn't acknowledge that normally she tried to help him out, out of pity more than anything else, when the Marauders were near. Lily just rolled her eyes and was about to retort in a less-than-kind way.

"Well, Snivellus, bugging beautiful maidens when you should be oiling your nose, or off in the dungeon grueling over some hideous potion that does absolutely nothing? Shame on you, you know, maybe I should teach you a lesson, eh?" Sirius Black beat her to the chance of humiliating Snape. Had it been Potter, Lily would have promptly smacked him and told him off for being such a nosy jerk, but it wasn't him, although Sirius Black wasn't much better. The difference between the two being that Sirius would welcome any attempts to be humiliated, even join in, he was that kind of person. Lily decided to settle for glaring at him, which he ignored.

Potter stared at the two in shock; surely Lily would ridicule Sirius for standing up for her when she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself? It appeared not, and James resorted to glaring evilly at all three of them. Why couldn't he have the glory of rescuing Lily fro the Slimy Slytherin's wrath? Without having her try to maul him afterwards that is.

Snape grabbed his wand out of his pocket warily, checking to make sure that the ignorant Black did not see him. He was eager to try out some spells that he had been working on over the holiday. He hadn't tried them out just yet, but who cared if they horribly disfigured Black? If they did, maybe he could use them on the rest of those cronies. He prepared to start the wand motions, hissing slightly under his breath, but found he could not move. Lily had petrified him upon seeing him draw out his wand. (A/N: yes, in Harry's time they can't use magic unless they are at Hogwarts, but that's about 20 years in the future.) Sure she didn't really care for the loud Marauders, but she wasn't about to let a future Death Eater hurt them at this time, once they were in school and had teachers to monitor them they could go at it, but being a prefect, she had to uphold her duty to protect others.

"Now, Snape, that was a lousy, underhanded attempt to try and do something to Black," Lily began. Meanwhile James and Sirius were frozen in shock that perfect Evans used magic against another student, in their defense no less! Sure, she'd hex them every now and then, but that was different, they provoked her into it.

_Where were the blue rubber ducks to ensure they'd fallen asleep?_ Sirius wondered.

Lily continued on, ignoring the stricken boys. " I think that as a punishment we shall leave you here, maybe you will be lucky enough that someone will take pity, though I doubt it, on you and allow for you to get on the train." With that said Lily turned her back on the scene and boarded the train, heading for the prefect compartment so as not to be late for the first meeting of the year.

Lily turned her large emerald eyes to take in the other occupants of the large compartment. So far only several prefects were there. Looked like the fellow fifth year prefect was to be Remus Lupin, which would also explain why he hadn't been outside with the others. For the Hufflepuff fifth years, there was Rita Skeeter and. rather miraculously in her opinion, Gilderoy Lockhart. Bellatrix Black was the only fifth year Slytherin present for the time being. And the Ravenclaw prefects, Jon Chang and Eleanor Whittle, were sitting in a corner, discussing homework. The rest of the prefects should be arriving soon, as the Hogwarts Express had just given off the five minute warning whistle. Smiling a little uncertainly, Lily sat beside the least obnoxious Marauder, who gave a slightly wolfish smile back.

"How've you been Lily?" Remus politely asked. For some reason he didn't annoy her as much as Potter, Black and Pettigrew, maybe it was because he had manners, didn't act like he was god's gift to women, and he didn't whine about every little thing.

"I've been pretty good," she responded casually. "How was your holiday?"

"Eh… it was pretty boring, I just basically hung around my house, but I did go to visit James and Sirius over the summer a couple of times though. What about you?"

"Well, I was fortunate enough to spend time with my _lovely_ sister. We did go to France for a week though, to visit some cousins. But other than that, nothing interesting," Lily smiled, maybe this year wouldn't be too bad, at least she had a dependable fellow prefect. She'd had nightmares since she'd gotten her letter that Potter had been chosen. Just then Frank Longbottom and Alice McFerrin joined the two fifth year prefects.

"I'm so pleased you got chosen, Lily," Alice said warmly. "You do so well in school; it would have been an outrage if Dumbledore hadn't chosen you." Frank turned away from his Quidditch conversation with Remus to smile indulgently at his girlfriend. Before anyone could say anything, Bellatrix Black just had to open her mouth.

"Well I think it's a shame that the mudblood loving fool let someone so dirty and obviously talentless have such a high position of honor, although… there probably wasn't much of a choice. All of you Gryffindors may as well be filthy muggles the way everyone in your house acts. Acting like mudbloods could be as good as a pureblood. I mean, you are so pathetic. You honestly think that you belong at our school… people like you make me sick."

"Perhaps if you feel sick you should stop looking in the mirror," Remus coolly replied with a glint in his eye. Someone cleared their throat at the door. Immediately everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the source of the noise. The Head Boy (a Hufflepuff) and Head Girl (a Ravenclaw) entered the room, casting glances about to make sure that everyone was present. During the course of the last five minutes, nearly everyone had come into the room.

"Where's the other Slytherin prefect?" Jenny Armstrong, a.k.a. the Head Girl, asked. As if in response to her question, the door to the compartment banged open to reveal Snape. Lily let out a very quiet groan. If only no one had unfrozen the slime ball.

"Sorry I'm late, I was –"

"No excuses," she snapped. "I'm sure you have a good one, but we need to get down to business. Now, we will need you to patrol the halls of the train in pairs of two. Each pair, as you may have guessed, consists of the two prefects from your house in each grade level. When we get to the school, McGonagall well go over hall patrolling with us. She will also hand out the common room passwords right before the feast. Any questions? No. Good." She looked expectantly at Amos Diggory.

"Right. For patrolling the train we're starting off with Gryffindor, followed by Ravenclaw, then Hufflepuff, next Slytherin, ending up with Jenny and myself. Each patrol starts out with the fifth years moving up to the next year and then on to the next house. If there are any problems come find us right away. Remember, do not abuse your privileges or there will be serious consequences to face. You can go now." With that said and done, the prefects filed out of the compartment to head towards their respective spots. In Lily and Remus's case, it was to head of any troublemakers, in other words, the Marauders.


	2. Patrolling

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the glasses that I use to type this, and the typing equipment… which is technically my dad's considering he bought it.

Once Upon a Nightmare's Eve

By: Faerielights

Chapter 2

Patrolling

For the first ten minutes of patrolling the train corridors, Lily and Remus didn't experience anything unusual, as a matter of fact, it was pretty boring.

"I guess everyone is settling in for a bit before they start on the mass mayhem," Lily said. Remus just looked up and smiled at her.

"Yea, Sirius and James wanted to wait till I got there before they did any pranking or prank planning. Said it wouldn't be very responsible of them to leave me out of it, just because I'm a prefect now."

"How nice of them," she couldn't help but be sarcastic. Honestly, did those two not have any sense? They could cost Remus his badge. They frustrated her so much with their inconsideration, and they thought it was responsible of them to do it. As if guessing her thoughts, Remus laughed.

"They're really not that bad, Lily. You just have to give them a chance." She rolled her eyes at this. "Seriously! Just an honest chance."

"They're just too immature for me. And they always cost us points."

"Well, if you remember correctly, I am a part of that point-losing group." He said to her, all too seriously.

"You really want me to give Potter and Black a chance. Why?" this thought seemed to be all too ridiculous for her to even begin to comprehend. _Were they really that bad?_ She thought to herself. The immediate response was _yes._ But maybe she wasn't giving them enough credit? _Nah… they're too immature, they just need to grow up._

"Because they're good guys, and it confuses them as to why you can't see that. And because they're going to drive me nuts when they see that you are nice to me, but mean to them. If not for them, do it for me. Just give them a chance. You might actually find yourself some good friends." As much as Lily hated to admit to it, he did have a point. And how could she allow herself to be held accountable for Remus to be driven to insanity by his friends.

"Well, I guess I can give it a try, but of they do anything unforgivable, which I am certain they will, they are worse off then they are now." Remus laughed at her look of seriousness.

"Understood by me, but I'm not sure if I can get them to understand that. I mean, to most of the girls at Hogwarts they are gods, though I hate to have to admit to it. It's a fact though. They unfortunately know that they're almost irresistible. Except for to you and Mackenzie."

Lily stopped dead in her tracks. What made them think that Bella liked either one of them? She thought they were obnoxious twits and couldn't stand them almost as much as Lily and she told him just that. Except, she did have a bit more tolerance for them, but then, Potter and Black just knew how to push the buttons on Lily.

Remus just laughed.

"I told you it was just one of their dog-brained theories. Mainly the idea of Sirius. Then again, that's only because James likes someone else and doesn't really care about other girls. He just won't tell us who, he's afraid we'll take the mickey out on him, or that we will tell her. Speaking on Sirius's behalf, he'd do both." Remus informed Lily.

She had to think about it, potter just didn't seem to be as big a man-whore lately. Maybe he was changing his ways. Just a little though, he was still annoying as hell.

They continued on down the train corridor, about three quarters done. Slowly but surely making their way to the back of the train where all the trouble would be. Needless to say, that's where both sets of friends would probably be found. Lily chewed on the information Remus had just given her about her arch nemesis while Remus wondered about what Lily'd said.

"So you say Bella has a better tolerance for our group? Why is that? And why can't you tolerate us? I mean, sure we play pranks, but we're not that bad."

"Well, the twenty questions is part of the reason, but mainly it's Potter that I really can't stomach. I mean –" Up ahead a series of explosions interrupted their conversation. Lily groaned, knowing the implications of the smoke and noise.

"I am going to kill them. Slowly but surely. Even if it means that I have to chase them down, I'll take a lot of pleasure out of wringing their necks for ruining our first patrol ever. I mean they couldn't even hold true to their promise to you to not start anything till you were able to join them. They _promised_ you. Now, normally I'd hate that kind of thing, but not when it means that they made my first patrol as a prefect into something that I'm sure will resemble a horror move. Damnit!" Lily swore with a vengeance.

Out of the smoke a few people emerged, laughing at others and giving each other high fives. Suddenly one looked right at them, ran forward and grabbed Remus up into a big bear hug.

"Oy, Remus! It was great mate. Snape came into our compartment and tried frightening Bella and Mackenzie with some insane crap about how they are doomed to be targeted by this supposed dark lord. Well that part wasn't that great, but what happened next was!" Sirius broke down into hysterical laughter, at this point James decided it might be better if he took over the story telling.

"To make a long story short, he pissed off Mackenzie and she slipped some kind of firework into the back of his robes when he was trying to make us duel him. As if we would bother, we know he had nothing better to do than to think up new hexes over his summer. Nerd that he is. Anyway, when he was walking out of the compartment, she pointed her wand at him and mumbled some spell. You should see the end result, it was unreal!"

To demonstrate his point, someone else emerged from the smoke. That person held himself upon one normal leg and one flamingo leg. He had green feathers around his middle and t-rex style arms. Four eyes and two noses adorned his face along with a mouth where his hair should have been. Freakish definitely would not have been descriptive enough to depict what Severus Snape looked like.

"I hate you. You and your miserable friends, mudblood." At this revelation, both Potter and Black obtained looks of outrage and began hissing in anger, trying to draw their wands out.

"How dare you!" Sirius was red. He saw red, and practically tasted red. The worst insult you could lay at a muggle born. He was outraged that purebloods could act this way and what pissed him off worse was that most people would let them.

Bella and Mackenzie made an appearance, quieting whatever it was that Snape thought that he would be saying to lily normally. He paled quite considerably taking into account that he was already as colorless as a cadaver. It appeared that he was terrified of Mackenzie.

Instead of starting something up, Snape just stopped in his tracks and turned around and marched towards the other Slytherin compartments.

Considering it was at the end of Lily and Remus's patrolling time they found Frank and Alice and reminded them that it was their time to go patrolling. They then joined their friends in the compartments and said goodbye to their first chance at patrolling the train compartments, as well as their first go at being prefects and "enjoying their responsibilities" as Lily would have put it.


	3. Hidden Prankster

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the glasses that I use to type this, and the typing equipment… which is technically my dad's considering he bought it.

Once Upon a Nightmare's Eve

By: Faerielights

Chapter 3

Hidden Prankster

Lily was a little peeved at her friend's shenanigans, but decided that maybe she need not pursue it. Instead, she looked at Remus, asking him if he thought they should find Frank and Alice to take over. He agreed and the two walked back to the middle of the train, hoping to find them quickly.

Luck was on their side, allowing them to quickly locate Frank and Alice. They were in there with the other Gryffindor sixth years, talking about their summer vacations. Alice looked up when they entered the compartment.

"Done with your rounds already?" she questioned, smiling knowingly. Snape had already passed through with his new look, screaming bloody murder. "How was it?"

"It was just splendid," Lily smiled innocently in response. "Big-nose boy got hexed by one of my friends with something I hope he doesn't try Finite Incantatum with because that just adds to the effects of the lovely spell, and as of right now, unless she was able to work out the final kinks of the spell during this past week, there is no actual reversal."

The other occupants of the compartment just stared with shock. Was the Lily Evans really admitting to dabbling into the pranking world with her two straight laced friends? Normally their trio was yelling at the Marauders to stop teasing in addition to bullying other students. Could it really be possible that they would stoop to the same level as James and Company? It was just too surreal.

"Yes, well, I guess you guys should get going on your rounds, otherwise Jenny might get on your case about being irresponsible and delaying duties," Remus put into the conversation.

That seemed to snap everyone out of their trances. Frank as well as Alice jumped up and headed out the door to start on their rounds while Lily and Remus said goodbye to everyone there and headed back to their friends. By this time the smoke had cleared out from Snape's misadventure, and the five friends could be seen sharing a compartment.

"So," James said when she entered the compartment, "I hear you're the mastermind behind that globe thing." Lily wasn't too sure if she liked where this was going. "Maybe we could join forces or something."

Instead of responding, Lily turned to glare at Bella and Mackenzie. She knew they had something to do with this. First of all, he was being nice, second of all, he wanted to form some kind of alliance after his high and mighty 'we don't need help from anyone ever' attitude that made them enemies in the first place. This whole idea just reeked of her friends.

They tried to look innocently back at her, but it wasn't working and they knew it. The two girls couldn't have been couldn't have been worse off if they'd been dipped into a vat of oil boiling over an open fire. Bella gulped nervously while Mackenzie tried backing out of the window. Needless to say that the plan didn't work too well considering the window only opened four, maybe five inches.

"Lily?" Sirius waved his hand in front of her face. She snapped out of it and angrily asked "what?"

"Don't do that, you were freaking me out!" Sirius exclaimed. "That look is supposed to be reserved for Jamsie-poo or me. And sometimes Snivellus." The last part being something of an after thought. James smacked Sirius in the back of the head.

"Ow! The point being that you should be nice to your friends and mean to James, he likes the negative attention. Ow! Would you quit hitting me? Oh yeah… and you could team up with us this year for pranking and all that fun stuff. After all you get to spend time with me!"

"Why would I pair up with you? I'm a prefect and the O.W.L.s are coming up this year. I don't want to throw away all that time in detention if I can help it, and I'll have bundles of homework in addition to prefect duties. If I partake in your tomfoolery my badge might get taken away. I do not want that to happen, so your answer is no." Bella and Mackenzie looked disappointed at this revelation. They'd looked forward to joining forces and wreak havoc on the Slytherins, especially after the incident with Snape that had transpired earlier.

"Aww, come on, Evans," Potter tried. "We'll keep your name out of it so you don't get in trouble."

"No," Lily was firm. Sirius however, simply does not know when to stop and kept trying to change her mind. A good portion of the train ride passed in this way, with Sirius irritating Lily and everyone trying to keep him from continuing to irk her. The only actual respite came when the food trolley appeared around lunchtime.

At about ten minutes away from Hogsmeade Amos knocked on the door to inform them that they'd soon be arriving, and to get ready. The three girls grabbed their robes and pulled them on over their clothes. The guys had changed at the beginning of the trip.

The train came to a stop and the seven teen-aged witches and wizards headed out and towards the carriages. The girls split up with them at this point. There was no way that all seven would fir into just one stagecoach, and there was no way they could get Lily to share a coach with the Marauders after a long train ride with them.

"Farewell fair maidens," Peter said comically, his blue eyes twinkling. "We shall meet you at the castle, after a short voyage."

The girls just rolled their eyes and climbed into an unoccupied carriage. No one else joined them and they soon were bustling up the hill towards the castle where the sorting and a feast were awaiting all students to attend.

It took about twenty minutes before all the second years and above were seated in the Great Hall at their respective tables. To Lily's dismay, the Marauders sat across from them. It might not have bothered her on any other night, but on the first night James and Sirius, along with Peter, always had to see who could eat more in the time span on the feast. Luckily though, the sorting was to be done, so it could give her some time to prepare to yank a little food from the vice grips they had when it came to vittles. She'd had little to eat at lunch because the boys inhaled near everything to broaden their stomachs for the upcoming consummation contest.

While the first years got sorted, Lily and her friends talked, remembering to clap when someone was named a Gryffindor. The boys were chatting about some kind of prank, not caring who heard them because no one was paying attention to them anyway.

"I just can't believe you used that. It's still in the examination period. There's no official reversal of the full enchantment, it has to be taken off in portions and you are fully aware of that. Finite Incantatum does not work on the hex. It makes it worse. We can get into a lot of trouble. Not to mention the fact that you used it in front of _them,_" Lily scolded, pointing at the Marauders, Peter of which was cross-eyed while Potter was pig-nosed and the other two were hysterical. Bella and Mackenzie had to snicker at them, how could they not? The four guys were the class clowns through and through.

"The fact that you laugh at their juvenile behavior does not help any either. As a matter of fact --"

"Oh lighten up Lily," Bella interrupted her lecture. "You act as though you've never eaten done anything even moderately childish."

"Yeah," Mackenzie added her two cents in. "as a matter of fact, I seem to recall you playing pranks on Petunia just two weeks ago."

"Lily did what?" Sirius interrupted, attention now focused on the three girls.

"Nothing," Lily tensely replied. "Butt out of it."

"Not ashamed, are you, Lady Lily? Tell us what you did," James added into the conversation. He ignored the glowering that he received in response and turned to her friends. "What did Lily do?"

Bella chose to ignore the red-hot daggers that Lily sent her, as well as the sharp kick to the shin.

"Well, Lily has a _darling_ sister named Petunia. And petunia had met this _charming_ man."

"If you can call him a man, he looks more like a living meatball," Lily mumbled, interrupting her. Before Bella could continue her story of how lily torture petunia, Dumbledore stood up to have the start of the year speech before the feast.

"Well, I know what a long trip it's been, so I'll save my old-man drivel for a later time. Now then, Ess gezunterhait." He sat back down and three of the four marauders looked at each other with joy before grabbing everything in site. The girls looked at each other in disgust and carefully yanked some food from the vice grips that James, Sirius, and Peter had.

To be continued…

Let me know what you think


	4. The Feast

To:

UltimaYunie, WootWoot, Potterphilia, Cosmopolitan, nice.girls.rarely.make.history ()

Thanks for reviewing, glad you like it so far, I'll try to keep updating as much as possible

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the glasses that I use to type this, and the typing equipment… which is technically my dad's considering he bought it.

Once Upon a Nightmare's Eve

By: Faerielights

Chapter 4

The Feast

Well, I know what a long trip it's been, so I'll save my old-man drivel for a later time. Now then, Ess gezunterhait." He sat back down and three of the four marauders looked at each other with joy before grabbing everything in site. The girls looked at each other in disgust and carefully yanked some food from the vice grips that James, Sirius, and Peter had.

As he sat down, the plates magically were filled with all sorts of delicious foods, the favorite foods of everyone at the table. Lily began to fill up her plate with some lasagna, cheese fries, chocolate pudding and a strawberry milkshake. All of the new Gryffindors began acquainting themselves with the other members of their house while they ate. While the younger ones began making friends, unaware of the fact that of they didn't eat soon the food might be gone; the elder students played catch up with one another. Most of them pointedly ignoring the contest between the three Marauders.

After everyone had finished, well almost everyone as Sirius was still eating when everything got cleared off, this caused him to give a loud shout of "Hey! I wasn't done eating!" in protestation. James and Peter just sat back lazily to allow themselves to digest some.

"Well I apologize for the inconvenience Misters Black, Potter and Pettigrew, but I think it's about time for everyone to hear our announcements, and to go to bed." Everyone in the Hall chuckled at this. The same thing happened nearly every year. "Now that we've all been fed and had something to drink, I have several start-of-term notices to give you."

"First years should know that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils." With this his eyes wandered over to the Gryffindor table and lingered on James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. "Some of the older students should take notice of this as well." The four in question grinned and high-fived one another at this statement.

"Mr. Filch has asked me to remind everyone that there will be no use of magic in the halls, between classes or any other time. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."

"And we have a tree called the 'Whomping Willow' on our grounds. This tree is not to be climbed upon or anything to that effect, for it has a mind of it's own, and you could possibly loose an eye." At this half the hall turned to look at David Gungeon, the kid who lost his eye only last May to the violent tree. "I'd advise everyone to be careful and to stay away from the tree, as doing otherwise could have some dire results. I believe that is all for the announcements. And now, before we go t bed, let us sing the school song," with this, Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

The school then bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

Everybody finished the song at different times. James, Sirius, and Remus were among the last to finish as their tune had been to a love ballad by some unpronounceable name (obviously from a Wizard Music Group .). Lily and the girls finished a little before James, Sirius, and Remus, as they had sung to the tune of Ordinary Day (Vanessa Carlton).

"Ah, music," said Dumbledore, after he had finished conducting and applauding for the students. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Gryffindor first years followed Lily and James through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. One of our favorite troublemakers and his future girlfriend, or so he'd like to think, brought them a rather complicated way through the castle. It seemed like an eternity to the first years who were extremely tired, and their legs felt like lead since they were full of food and it had been a long day. Most of them were too tired to notice that the portraits moved around, some of them standing in frames talking to each other in hushed whispers, or that a few times they were lead through doorways hidden underneath tapestries or behind suits of armor. They climbed staircases endlessly, as it seemed to them, and some were beginning to wonder if they'd ever reach the common room when they suddenly came to a stop.

Expecting to be at the common room entrance, Lily and everyone else got a nasty shock when they were pelted with water balloons that were filled with pink goo or green slime, among many other nasty substances.

"Peeves, the resident poltergeist of Hogwarts," Potter informed the startled and mildly disgusted first years. She then spoke more loudly, "Peeves - show yourself now, or I will inform the Bloody Baron of your behavior!"

With a pop, a little man that had wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating upside down, sitting cross-legged.

"Ooh... Yook at the Ickle Firsties! Fresh meat to torture!" He said in a baby voice. Then cackling evilly, he swooped at the group. They all ducked.

"Go away or I will inform the Baron of this encounter Peeves!"

Peeves responded by sticking his thumbs in his ears, wiggling his fingers, crossing his eyes and sticking out his tongue. He then zoomed away, disturbing suits of armor and portraits.

"It would do you well to watch out for Peeves," Lily said, as they again started their quest for the common room. "The only one who can control him is the Bloody Baron, he won't listen to anyone else, not even prefects." She sniffed at this, as though you'd be insane to not heed the warnings of a prefect.

"Here we are." They had arrived at a corridor, where there was a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" She said.

"Fairy dust," said Potter, to which the portrait swung forward, allowing the group to enter the common room. Everyone then scrambled through the entrance, finding themselves in the Gryffindor common room. It was a cozy room, sort of rounded off with many squishy armchairs and sofas. There were also tables so that you could do your homework there, if need be.

"Boy's dorms are reached by taking the left staircase, while the girls can take the right staircase to get to their dorms. You'll find your dorm by going through the doors marked First Year."

Exhausted and smelling slightly of garbage from the stink balloons Peeves threw, Lily retired to her bedroom and grabbed her pajamas before heading to the bathroom for a quick shower. When she had done that and prepared for bed she returned to her room to find that all of her friends were already fast asleep. Sighing, Lily climbed into her bed and quickly drifted off.

To be continued…

Let me know what you think, constructive criticism is always good, but keep it constructive, otherwise I'll be forced to make s'mores….


End file.
